The present invention relates to the coupling of mating terminals of electrical cords, and more particularly concerns an enclosure which excludes water from said coupled terminals.
In certain industrial applications, heavy duty electrical conductor cords capable of handling 220-440 volts, and having mating terminals are coupled, and the coupled region is exposed to weather conditions or utilized in a harbor environment where immersion in water is likely. In such conditions of use, penetration of the coupling by water or water-borne contaminates can disrupt the electrical system and may lead to damage of the terminals, potentially dangerous sparking, and possible electrocution of personnel.
Numerous housings have earlier been disclosed for the purpose of preventing inadvertent separation of coupled electrical terminals, and some of said housings are further intended to prevent entrance of water into the coupling. However, such earlier housings have been designed primarily for use on electrical cords carrying household electrical currents of 110-120 volts. If such housings were to be scaled up in size to accommodate larger diameter cables which handle high industrial voltages, their weight and size would be impractical. Certain earlier housings are not adaptable to use with terminals and cords of varied size, some are difficult to emplace, and some are of expensive complex construction.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an enclosure capable of preventing entrance of water into the region of coupled terminals of heavy duty electrical cords.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an enclosure as in the foregoing object which can be easily emplaced upon the region of said coupled terminals.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an enclosure of the aforesaid nature of relatively light weight and capable of adjusting in size to accommodate electrical cords of various diameter.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide an enclosure of the aforesaid nature of simple construction, resistant to breakage, and amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.